Fluid handling systems often employ swivel nut fittings to deliver high pressure air, gas or hydraulic fluid to fluid-operated devices such as nitrogen gas springs often used in stamping operations to yieldably hold a device such as a clamping ring of a die assembly. Such devices often have limited space and require its components to be as compact as possible.
Conventional swivel nut fluid fittings, commonly referred to as swivel nut elbow or T-fittings, comprise a fitting body having a fluid passage therein to supply fluid from a source to the fluid-operated device via a straight port adapter, typically at a 45.degree. or a 90.degree. angle thereto. A hose or pipe from the source is usually connected to the male portion(s) of the swivel nut fitting by a hose adapter. The swivel nut is formed or retained on the outside diameter of a flange extending outwardly from the connector fitting body. An outside surface on the flange defines a seal face against which the fluid adapter abuts to form a fluid-tight seal therebetween. Thus, the distance between the seal face and the central axis of the fitting body defines how far the fluid adapter will protrude from the fitting body.
Usually, the seal face lies in a plane parallel to the central axis of the fitting body. In prior fittings, the distance between the seal face plane and the fitting body axis is relatively large for use in fluid systems with limited space, typically about twice the coupling hose or pipe diameter.